


Prom Dress

by ThatGuy22



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Prom, Romance, School Dances, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuy22/pseuds/ThatGuy22
Summary: Devi has kept up a facade the entire time she's been dating Blake. Pretending to be a demure and innocent girl, but in reality she's a pervert who loves to tease. She decides to finally show Blake her true side at prom tonight, starting with her dress.





	Prom Dress

Devi was in her room, leaning against the wall and brushing her dark red hair. Prom was tonight, so looking her best was important. One problem had surfaced, however. She didn’t know what to wear. Blake, her boyfriend, was fairly conservative. He was fun to tease, even when he didn’t know he was being teased.

She had, lying on her bed, two dresses. The first was a normal dark purple dress. It was strapless and went down to her lower thighs. The other was red and long. It had an open back with a strap to hold the top to her, and a split down the side of the dress to show off a leg. 

Blake would probably expect her to wear the dark purple one. He thought of her as a demure, innocent girl. Any time she brought up something sexual around him, she did it in the guise of a girl who didn’t know anything and was just curious. The looks on his face when she asked him about ‘members’, what a condom was for, and that one time she pretended not to know where babies came from were delicious. 

She mulled it over and chose to let him make the decision. She opened her phone, scanning through her message history with Blake. They’d been talking all day about how excited they were for today. He didn’t know what he was in for.

Devi took a picture of both of the outfits and sent it to him with the simple question “which one??”

She sat between both and laid back, watching the ellipsis pop up as he typed his response. ‘The purple one is cute. The red one is sexy. It’s your choice.”

She rolled her eyes. Typical. She rolled it around in her mind a moment before picking up the red dress, a devilish grin on her face. This was going to be a surprise for Blake, for sure.

#

She stayed modest as her parents drove her to the school, taking great effort not to step too wide. Her father was definitely not a fan of the dress she went with, but her mom was all for it. Her mother was probably where Devi got her wild side.

When they arrived she posed with Blake for a few pictures. He had dark hair, was taller than Devi, and his skin was noticeably more pale. They waited until they saw Devi’s parents vanish down the driveway, and he swiveled to her.

“I didn’t think you’d actually— uh, well, wow.” he looked her up and down, eyes drawn to her bare leg that was sticking out from the side. 

“What, should I not have worn this? Do you not like it?” She frowned, watching his face closely.

“Uh, no!” he raised his arms to placate her, “it looks good, I just didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Well…” she looked away, a tiny smile on her face, “I guess I’m full of surprises.”

“I’ll say,” Blake scratched his head nervously, his gelled hair popping back into place immediately.. 

She hooked her arm through his and directed him forward, towards the school proper where all the noise and lights emanated from. They filed their way in alongside all the other prom-goers, keeping close. 

“We’re finally here, huh?” Blake looked down to Devi, who was scanning the venue. 

A tacky purple and pink glow saturated the place. They’d cleared the common area out and turned it into a dance floor, tables set out along the sides with refreshments and snacks. A DJ was set up on stage. There were also teachers along the walls, some watching but most idly on their phones. 

“You want some punch or something?” he asked her, having a hard time prying his eyes away from either her bare leg or cleavage. 

“We just got here, and the dance floor is filling up. We should get a good spot.” she grinned, taking charge and leading him through the crowd.

The songs playing right now were more energetic, not really for holding each other and swaying to. Devi and Blake started moving to the music, though he was a little shy.

“Nobody’s watching, and this school’s so white everyone’s a bad dancer anyways,” Devi reassured him, glancing to a few guys who really didn’t know what they were doing, “just feel the groove.”

He was a little taken aback at the fact that she was the one saying this, but nodded, “right, right…” he said, and started to become more confident in his moves. She loved teasing Blake, but his rare moments of confidence were extremely sexy.

The night started to transition to slower songs as people got worn out on dancing normally, which brought out the couples who just wanted to hold each other. There’d been long lectures about keeping your hands strictly on the shoulders or holding each other’s hands, but it looked like that wasn’t being kept by many students at all. 

Blake was one of the few with his hands on his date’s shoulders. Devi watched his blush as even touching her bare shoulder was embarrassing to him. She held in a smile, looking innocent as she reached up and grabbed his wrists. 

“Everyone else is dancing differently, feels kinda weird,” she told him, sliding his hands down to her hips and placing them firmly, “this is much better.”

His face was crimson as Devi got in close, breasts pushing against him and almost popping out of the dress. It became extremely obvious that she hadn’t worn a bra.

“Are you not…” he gulped as he caught sight of a nipple, hands gripping her hips nervously. He could feel that she wasn’t wearing underwear either, “wow,” he muttered, unable to do much more.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, going on her goes a moment and lowering to purposefully make her boobs nearly come out, pink of the areolas tantalizingly cresting over the hem before settling back down.

“Uh, wow.” he couldn’t really think of much else to say, eyes glued down to her cleavage. His baffled expression got her so excited.

She subtly took his hand and slid it down her dress, Blake nearly jumping as his hand sank into her soft white thigh. Her smooth freckled leg, cold from being exposed so much, tingled under his hot palm.

By the end of prom, Blake had been teased so hard you wouldn’t be at fault for thinking he burnt his face. She did notice a telling bulge from his dress shirt he tried his best to subtly push down. Her constant ‘accidental’ rubs against it didn’t help.

The music wound down, the common area gradually becoming more sparse. Finally the announcement came that the busses were here to take people back to their original school so that they could drive home.

“That’s us.” Blake spoke, looking to the door. “My car’s at the other school.”

“Alright,” she grasped his hand, walking in step as they left the school and boarded the bus alongside a group of quiet and worn out couples. Devi and Blake settled near the back, Devi getting the window seat. 

“So are you dropping me off, or taking me somewhere? Your parents are on vacation, right…?”

He glanced at her, then out the window. “I mean… I suppose we could visit my house…”

She smiled and put a hand on his thigh, feeling his still hard cock straining against the fabric. He gulped, trying not to freak out. “Uh, what are you doing…?” Blake muttered.

“Relax…” Devi leaned into him, rubbing her hand up and down his leg, fingers pressing against the shaft. She crossed her legs so that her bare thigh stuck out, a stark white in the dark bus.

He was too shy to reciprocate, so she took her hand off his thigh and took his wrist, dragging it down to her leg and pressing it against her. Devi slid it up slowly, taking it under her dress and resting it on her wet pussy.

She withdrew her hand and placed it back on his lap, listening to his heart pound. Blake was hesitant, but soon began to press his hand against her, two fingers on the verge of sinking into her lower lips. They slid between them, spreading her labia and just barely pushing into the vagina itself. 

Devi bit her lip from the sensation, fire being lit in her loins. It was surprisingly hard to hold in her moans, and she started to squirm in her seat. 

“Want me to stop?” Blake whispered, glancing around nervously.

“Keep going.” she whispered back firmly, clenching onto his cock, finger rubbing the tip through his dress pants.

She let out a few small noises as his fingertips rubbed up and down her entrance, never plunging in but still rubbing her thoroughly. She came close to cumming a few times, but he’d always pull out when she started to tense up. Funny, she was supposed to be the one teasing him.

#

The drive to Blake’s house was uneventful. As much as she wanted to tease him, doing so with someone so shy while he was driving was not a smart idea.Thankfully it was a short drive, and they arrived to the dark house in ten minutes.

He fiddled with the keys a moment before opening the door, turning the lights on and helping her in. She waited for him to close and lock the door behind them and took his hand, practically dragging him off to his room.

Devi basically had complete control of the situation at this point. She sat him on his bed and kissed him before pulling back. “Take your pants off.” she told him.

Blake gulped and started to undo his belt, then sliding down his pants and boxers. His member stood straight up in his lap, looking very inviting. Before walking over, she scanned the room and found what she was looking for. Of course an eighteen year old guy would have lotion in his room.

She grabbed the carton and pumped some into her hand, then went to him and started to lather his cock up. The cool liquid combined with her slender hand made his cock twitch wildly, a cute noise coming from Blake. 

When he was fully lubricated she set the bottle down and got onto his lap, dress still on. Positioning herself so his shaft rubbed against her slit, tip prodding her clitorus. She didn’t need or want much foreplay, so she decided to just hurry through this part.

She’d been saving her maidenhood for him. The two had been dating longer than she could remember, after all. She wanted to give her first time to him, so that she would do.

Devi took Blake’s shoulders and lifted, lining his cock up to her entrance. She held her breath, getting ready, then plunged down.

His cock damn near impaled her, thick meat shooting through her in an instant. It tore through her hymen and forced its way through her tight folds, making her yell out in pain.

She grit her teeth, tensing up and trying to hide the shooting and burning pain. Blake wrapped his arms around her. “Are you okay?” he looked worried.

“Ngh… I’m… fine…” she groaned, trying to work through it. It took a moment, but the pain eventually faded, and she managed to relax. “Alright. You just lay back.”

She started to raise and lower herself slowly, minute motions slowly building up all those sensations she was feeling back on the bus. With one hand she pulled down her dress top, breasts popping out and enjoying the lack of restriction.

Blake was watching her, still embarrassed but also captivated by her. Devi took his wrist again and placed his hand on her breasts, smiling as he gave her a nice squeeze. 

“That’s it…” Devi told him, starting to lift herself higher before she let herself fall down, cock throbbing in her as she quickened her pace. It wasn’t long before she sped up once again, now bouncing on his cock and moaning out from the rod thrusting through her. 

Considering it was both their first time, they were working off hair triggers. It didn’t take long before each of them came with a moan, Devi tightening down while Blake couldn’t help but drive his cock up further into her. He planted his hands at her hips, holding her there as he came. She felt the warm liquid spray into her, adding a tingle to her already intense orgasm.

They took a moment to rest before Devi stood up, stripping off her dress and laying on the bed, pulling him over and optop of her. “Come on then, big man.” she grinned.

“A—alright.” he stuttered, kneeling over her.and placing his hands on her thighs as he lined up with her pussy, the tip prodding against her. Devi pulled him down, kissing him deeply as he thrust into her.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him and started to rock back and forth, meeting his own small motions. “Mm~” she moaned out, the pleasure building quickly from their close embrace and the fact that she was still heavily aroused. 

“God, you’re like a different person~” Blake moaned out, fucking her faster now. 

Devi smiled as she moaned, still holding on tight. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long~!” she felt his cock twitching in her, prodding her most sensitive spots and sending bolts through her. 

The ecstasy made her eyes roll up for a moment, but she regained her senses with some effort.

She let him go, making him stop a moment as she shifted, getting onto her hands and knees and looking back at him with a tantalizing expression. “Cmon then~” she gave her ass a slap, letting it jiggle.

Blake took her hips and thrust back into her pussy without much hesitation, clearly eager to finish inside her again. She grinned lewdly, gripping onto the bed sheets and rocking her hips back into him. “That’s it, fuck me hard!” She yelled at him, each impact driving a little breath out of her. The slap of their hips and his balls hitting her echoed through the empty house, her moans joining them. 

Their motions became frantic, both of them desperate to finish themselves off so they could free themselves from the edging their bodies were giving them. They were a blur of movement, and then finally they both stopped.

Devi came just a second before him, clamping down and moaning out, triggering his orgasm. He gave one last massive thrust, hitting deep in her. She felt his cum spurt into her once again, mixing with the fluid that was already there. She had to bury her face into the bed to hide her screams, the orgasm racking her entire body with ecstasy. The throes of passion were intense, only abating after a few full minutes. 

They both collapsed, cuddling together on the bed and trying to catch their breath.

“Jesus… you are so different in bed.” Blake muttered after a while.

She held back a laugh. “Everything before was just foreplay for this moment.” She grinned, kissing him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. “We should uh… do this again.”

“That’s the plan. Probably wait until tomorrow though.” she winked. They were going to have a very fun next few days.


End file.
